Give Me Love
by Annabel Lynn
Summary: The new marriage law has turned the wizarding world upside down, including Ottilie Malfoy's life, she is set to marry George Weasley, who is hell bent that her and her family is still into the dark arts. Will they be able to get over the past and move forward, and will they ever get the chance to fall in love? Or be forced to have their wands snapped, banished to the muggle world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

**Nor do I own the rights to Victoria's Secret. (You'll know why I needed to put that later in this chapter.)  
**Alrighty, This is a marriage fic, and some of the pairings are non-canon, just a fore warning. But I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Give Me Love

Chapter One

It was a warm spring day in April, and my friends and I have taken advantage of it by roaming the Parisian streets, browsing and shopping. Each of us caring a few bags, slightly tired decided to grab some lunch. I chose a muggle café we used to come to while we were still in Beauxbatons, and neither Isabelle nor Noelle seemed to mind.

"Wow, I haven't been here in ages." Noelle spoke with a light French accent, the only one out of the three of us who now lives in France. After we left school, Noelle and I left dreary Britain and moved to the wonderful city, Paris. Both aspiring models, which we currently are now professionals, to seek a better life, a more exciting life. But not even a year later, after leaving home, I was called back due to The Dark Lord rising, my father being sent to Azkaban, and my brother getting the dark mark. And after The Second Wizarding War, I just decided to stay with my family.

"It has been ages, what, three years?" I asked the girls. They smiled and we all set our bags down and got comfortable as a lady came over and took their order.

"Bon après-midi mesdames, vous êtes tous magnifique. What can I get you?" she asked in a posh French accent. (Good afternoon ladies, you are all looking gorgeous.)

"Ahh yes! I'll have Croque Madame, please with tea." Isabelle hurriedly ordered.

"Well you're not hungry at all." I laughed and looked back to the waitress, "I'll have Brandade de Morue and tea please." She nodded at me and moved on to Noelle who ordered a Nicoise salad. After that she walked away and left us to ourselves.

"So Isabelle, how is the painting coming along? I heard a studio bought your latest collection?" Noelle asked. Isabelle was the artsy on in our group, though she was also the serious one. She had always wanted her own studio, and her dad was waiting on the side to gladly get her one, but Isabelle wanted to do it on her own, that way she could feel a sense of accomplishment.

"Well it's nothing compared to having my own Boutique," she pointedly looked at Noelle, "But yes they did and its being sold next month, I'd like for you both to be there, but please, let the Curator sell it, I want someone to buy it because they like it."

"But we love your art." I said, but she gave me a pointed look. Noelle and I laughed, but agreed. "We'll just advertise your art."

"That I'd appreciate." Our waitress came a delivered orders and we tucked in a bit before continuing our conversation.

"So Ottilie, how is the glamorous life of being a Victoria's Secret Witch?" Isabelle asked me. My face brightened up and I put down my spoon. Sometimes I couldn't believe it either, but yes, I was a Victoria's Secret Witch, which the brand was actually created by ban American witch, but it became so popular that she also made it into a muggle store and it went from Witch to Angel, because I guess it was more appealing to the muggles.

"Oh! It's been so wonderful lately, I mean even meeting the muggle models, but it was a bit weird being called an angel. There are so many of them! I think there were like nine! I mean there are only ever three of us at a time, which I prefer. And let me tell you, all try so very hard to stay thin, it's like they don't eat anything!"

"That's funny! I can't imagine doing that, I mean if I feel fat I'd just brew up a potion and voila! I'm good" Isabelle's hands flailed a bit.

I laughed at that, "It is funny, but actually I have some news!" they both looked at me expectantly, "They are opening a shop in Diagon Alley!" They both squealed and started bouncing a bit with excitement.

"And, guess who got their own feature poster covering an entire wall… I did!" I smiled not only at my accomplishment, but at my friend's reaction.

"In Diagon Alley? Really? When!" Isabelle asked.

"I'll have to come and visit just so I can check it out." Noelle said.

"Two weeks before your art exhibit, and yes, I'd like you both to come."

"Ugh, this isn't fair, you both have amazing things happening in your life and I'm just stuck." Noelle sighed.

"What? Seriously? You're the one who lives in _Paris _with her own Boutique!" Isabelle squealed.

I couldn't believe Noelle was unhappy, she seemed to love the life she was living, but I guess it's just all been a show.

"What do you mean Noelle?" I asked.

"I mean, look at you, you're a hot model who has every wizard laying themselves out for you and you're a Malfoy too which makes you name unbelievably powerful. And you Isabelle, your becoming some high posh artist that soon everyone in the wizarding high class is going to have your art on their wall! And me, well I haven't made a huge impact, if my name is mention people ask, 'oh whose she?' unlike the both of yours. And that's what I want; I want something more in life to where people will know my name."

I stared at Noelle as she finished off her speech. I didn't know what to say, and I guess Isabelle didn't know either because she was also quiet. She did have a point, well besides that her past name was also known, but for the wrong reasons as was mine, we all came from death eater families and I guess we're all trying so hard to untarnish our names so that way we could have a brighter future for not only ourselves but our future linage. I mean I was shocked when I was asked to be a Victoria's Secret Witch, but I later found out that my name was over looked because I was just the face they were looking for, along with Daphne Greengrass and Piper Lexington, a girl who was three years ahead of me in Beauxbatons.

Lunch was uneventful after that, we talked a little bit more, but quickly decided that it was time to go, and promised each other to meat up soon.

I apperated back to Malfoy Manor, landing right behind my front door, my heels clicking on the new white tile. My mother had it put in a few months ago, ever since it was decided by the wizarding high court that my father would never be let out of Azkaban, my mother opted to brightening up our home, putting more color into it besides black, grey and green. I was happy with this decision, it made the manor feel more like home, rather than a build you reside in.

"Mother, I'm home." I called out, walking over to the nearest couch and put my bags down.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get home." She came down the stairs wearing a cream colored dress with high red heels.

"Felling sexy today mother?" I asked bringing her into a hug.

"Oh darling you're too sweet, but yes, I am actually." She winked at me, making me laugh.

"Oh!" her face lit up, remembering something. I watched her walk over to a small table and pick up two envelopes, "Draco! You're sister's here, will you please come down?"

"Draco's here? I thought he was at St. Mungo's."

"He got home a couple of hours ago, and the healer he's training under gave him a few days off." She said walking back to me.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the letters.

"They are from the Ministry, a letter for you and Draco." She explained.

"Finally Ottie!" I turned and saw Draco, freshly showered and in his sleeping clothes, walking down the stairs. "Taking your bloody time getting home, can I just have my letter so I can open it and go to bed. I have been bouncing between the second, third and fourth floor at St. Mungo's." he complained, grabbing the letter from mother and ripping it open.

"Some one's grumpy." I said as I took the remaining letter and opened it up, seeing the big black M at the top of the letter.

**M**

'Dear Ottilie Malfoy,

Since you have received this letter, you are currently not married and between the ages 17-30.

We would like to inform you of the new marriage law that has just been recently passed by Winengamot. This law was decided after the end of The Second Wizarding War, when it was notice that the wizarding population has significantly decreased, and with much deliberation and discussion, it was decided to reestablish this law. And was immediately pushed forward and The Minister had our best Arithmancers, Seer's, and Ministry personnel determine all of the couples placed together.

Now we apologize ahead of time if you are currently in a relationship, but there is nothing that can be done unless the Ministry has appointed you with that person. Now once you receive this letter you have exactly one year to wed, whether you come straight down to the Ministry and we'll gladly do the paper work, getting it done quickly or decide to have a proper wedding, it doesn't matter as long as you two are wed in the allotted time. You will also have another two years to bear at least one child. If you do not comply with the new law, you and your selected other will have your wands snapped and be banished to the muggle world, never to return to the wizarding world.

On the second page is the name of the wizard we have selected for you, now it may seem unfair, but The Ministry can guarantee that there is no one with better compatibility than the wizard we've chosen.

Congratulations and See you soon!

Merrison Bones

Merrison Bones

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

"MARRIAGE LAW! What the bloody hell is this? Can they do this?" I yelled, staring at my mother not wanting to believe this was true. I mean, I've thought of marriage, but for a long while, I don't even have a boyfriend, but to be forced into a marriage with a man _chosen _ for me, and I have to have a _child_ with the guy. And I have absolutely no say in, because its either go along with it or have my wand snapped, this is extremely unfair.

"Now Ottie, its alright, it isn't all that bad." My mother walked up and tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away.

"No mother it isn't! I have an arranged marriage! Just like you and father! This isn't what I wanted, I don't want to do it!" I started to tear up and turned away from her and looked at Draco, who had been strangely quiet since he opened his letter.

"Ottilie, you have to, otherwise they will snap your wand and I'll never get to see you again. You'll never get to be apart of this world." She tried to explain.

I didn't say anything as I continued to stare at Draco, who had yet to look up from his letter. Mother noticed this, and walked over to him, hoping to get a better reaction from him.

"What about you Draco? Who did The Ministry chose for my wonderful son."

He slowly looked up from the parchment and to our mother, and in a quiet voice said the name of his betrothed. I almost missed it, but once I realized who he said, it was loud and clear.

"Hermione Granger."

Both her and her mother went silent, having the memories of Bellatrix leaning over the poor carving into her skin while her screams filled our manor. And Draco begging her to stop, that was the night I learned that he had loved her from afar for about two years, constantly tormenting her so it wouldn't let on to anyone who affiliated with the dark lord so she could be safe. And now, ironically here he was engaged to her.

My cold grey eyes met his and gave him a small smile, trying to get him to let on what he was thinking, but he didn't budge, only changing the subject.

"Who are you engaged to Ottie?" his voice still quiet, but had more strength to it.

"Oh, umm." I hadn't actually read that part, to absorbed in the fact that The Ministry would actually do something like this. I searched the first letter, then pulling the second one on top, which contained the name.

I heard Draco scoffed and looked up at him.

"Here you are bitching about the damn law and you don't even know you're paired with! I swear the blonde hair fits you well."

"Oi! Shut it you git!" I yelled at him. He was about to retort when my mother's tight voice cut in, "Please Ottile, just tell me who my future son-in-law is."

I looked back down at the parchment and read aloud,

"One of the Weasley's, the one named George Fabian Weasley to be exact." I had never personally met the Weasley's, but I have heard of them. They were a very poor family, pure-blood's, but considered blood traitors during the wars.

"Oh thank Merlin! At least one of my babies is marrying a pure-blood." She pulls me into a strong, tight hug. I can see Draco over my mother's shoulder, and his usual pale skin was tainted red and his face held a scowl.

"Draco?" I let go of my mother and walked to him, "Are you okay?"

He started to shake slightly, "Am I okay? Bloody hell, no I'm not okay. You're set up with filth! I can't believe it! My sister paired up with that disgusting poor bastard. You deserve so much better than a joking hooligan! He doesn't have a serious bone in his body, I doubt he would even treat you right! What is the Ministry thinking!" he ranted on.

To be honest I was quite shocked by his outburst, she knew he cared for he and only wanted the best for her, but she didn't even know who this guy was, but Draco sure did.

"You know him?"

He scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, "Unfortunately, but might know him and his twin as the owners of the joke shop in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Wait what? Joke shop? Twin? What? Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it, not only was I engaged to a Weasley, but a man who still acts like a boy, spending his time in a joke shop.

"At least he is a successful businessman." My mother butt in, I almost forgot she was even here.

"Of a joke shop mother." Draco said harshly.

"And you got Hermione, I hear she works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry." She continued on. I couldn't understand what Draco was mumbling, and was suddenly pulled into a hug with her mother and Draco.

"I'm happy with the people you got, it could have been so much worse. And I am also ecstatic that my children are getting married! Oh this is what every mother dreams of."

Yes, having their kids paired off like they were some object, but I guess to The Ministry we are.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it! please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Okay, so I don't like switching up P.O.V's in the middle of the story, but I felt it was necessary for this chapter, so this way you got the reactions of the Weasley family. I had also thought about making it a one shot, but I thought this would be better. It doesn't just focus on George, no it's the entire Weasley family, but next chapter I will go back (and remain) in Ottilie's P.O.V.

Another note, Fred is very much alive.

So please, enjoy! :)

* * *

Give Me Love

Chapter Two

My mother had written to Mrs. Weasley, basically saying we should all meet up to discuss these plans, like it was some casual conversation. She seems to be so happy that I'm getting married to a man I don't even know, nor have never seen. It's actually a bit unsettling, and I wonder how George is taking it or if his mother as happy as mine.

I had gotten letters from Isabelle and Noelle, telling me they both received letters, which wasn't shocking since it was applied to the entire British wizarding community. So I invited them over to vent out my frustrations with them, and a part of me was curious as to who they were paired off with.

Draco had taken to sulking in his room, which had me slightly worried. I mean he did get the girl he had been secretly in love with for quite some time, and I don't think she feels the same, but I would like to know what was going through his head, and to try and tell him not to be so hard on himself. That what happened to her wasn't his fault, and to take this as a sign of fate, but I knew my brother, which is why I'm leaving him alone.

"Ottie dear, your friends are here!" I heard my mother.

"Just send them up please!" I heard the sound of heels coming closer, until they were both in my room. I looked over at my friends, Noelle with her short golden blonde hair, much darker than my platinum hair, cut into a bob, was wearing a bright red, short sleeved dress and Isabelle, her long dark brunette hair was pulled into a sleek pony tail and wearing high waisted shorts with a studded strapped bandeau. I looked like a bum compared to my friends, with my light blue oversized sweater that hung off one of my shoulders and short, grey cotton shorts and still wrapped up in my blankets.

"Well look at this! You lazy bitch." Noelle plopped down next to me kicking off her heels, while Isabelle sat down at the edge of my bed.

"I'm moping." T stated simply. They both nodded, knowing what I meant.

"Yeah it sucks. My mum and dad don't even care as long as I go through with it." Isabelle said flatly

"Who did you guys get?" I asked.

"We both got some blokes named Weasley. A bit weird, but you know." Noelle answered. This made me jolt upward and give her a crazy look.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"No, we're not." Her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm supposed to be marrying George Weasley." It took a second for them to realize what I just said.

"What? No. That's just weird."

"How many of them are their?" Isabelle gasped.

"I don't really know, but they are a large family." I told them.

There was a small pause, us all just sitting there, letting information sink in. I know I was still in shock about everything.

"Have you considered not going through with it?" Isabelle asked. Not really helping the atmosphere.

"Yes." Noelle said, "But I can't give up my wand. That's like giving up a part of me."

"I agree. That would just be something I couldn't handle losing." I said.

Isabelle just nodded, not saying anything else.

"You guys can come with me and my family to meet the Weasley's this weekend. I don't know if it will be here or wherever, but you know, that way we have each other if anything bad happens."

"I'd like that." Noelle whispered, still staring at my blue silk curtains on my bed post.

"Me too."

"Well I'll just have to let my mother know." I lay back down next to Noelle, who got under the blankets and Isabelle kicked off her shoes and joined us. We all just laid there in silence, and I was thinking about how drastically my life was going to change, but I was glad that my best friends will be a part of it.

_**Over at the Burrow**_

Mrs. Weasley had a stack of letters all addressed to her kinds, including Harry and Hermione, from the Ministry. She knew what they were. Arthur had told her a week prior, but made her _swear_ not to say anything. It had been a hard week and at one point she couldn't wait for the letters to come, but now that she had them in her hand, she didn't want to pass them out. Not only because she didn't like the new law, but because she didn't want to hurt her children. Harry and Ginny were so happy together as well as Ron and Hermione. George had just asked Alicia to move in with him; Molly didn't want to ruin that. _What if they weren't chosen to be together?_ That thought almost brought Molly to tears. But she choked them down; she had to be strong, for her children. She knew how each of them would take the news, and she didn't even know who they were picked off to be with. All she knew is that they were going to need her to be there for them, they were going to need her to push them in the right direction. She wouldn't have any of them choose to have their wands snapped; she had lost Percy once and almost lost Fred last year at the Battle of Hogwarts. There was no way; absolutely no way she would lose any of her children.

She put the letters down on the counter, deciding on waiting until after dinner. She invited all of her kids to a 'Sunday Dinner' she called it. And there were no exceptions. She took out her wand and levitated the dishes and food into the dining area, where her family was waiting.

The entire Weasley family, including Harry, Hermione, and a very pregnant Fleur, all chatted happily. Talking about work, how they have been, and Fleur's due date. Molly hated how happy they looked, she didn't want to ruin that.

"Ahh dinner, Molly you always out do yourself." Arthur had a forced smile on his face, and tried his best to be positive. Molly didn't answer, she just gave a curt nod. No one other than Arthur noticed the grey cloud hanging over Mrs. Weasley. They were all to focused on the food in front of them and conversing with each other. About halfway through dinner, Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he hated seeing his wife so troubled. He set down his fork and took out his wand, waving it wordlessly. Molly saw this action, as did a few others, making them curious.

As soon as Molly saw the letters all fly towards her husband Molly stood and reached out trying to grab they letters, but failed when they just flew right above the tips of her fingers and neatly placed themselves in front of Arthur. All her children stared wondering what was wrong with their mother and father, and what was with the mysterious letters

"Molly." Arthur's voice said sternly, "There is nothing we can do." And those few simple words brought tears to her eyes, but she would not let them spill. _No, be strong, for my babies._ Instead she wordlessly sat back down and looked blankly at Arthur, waiting for him to explain.

He nodded to his wife, giving her the only consilience he could as of right now.

"Everyone," they all waited expectantly, already looking at their father for an explanation since their mother's slight outburst.

"There is a new law that has been passed, not to be taken lightly. And the Ministry sent out a mass number of letters today, to everyone it applies to, now it's not everyone, but a large sum of people-"

"Shouldn't a law apply to everyone and not just certain people?" Hermione's voice cut in, but Arthur didn't reply.

"Like I said, it will be a shock and well… here. Just read the letters." He stood and passed them out to everyone except Bill and Fleur. Bill sent his father a curious look wondering why he didn't get one or what this was all about.

It was quiet for only a short moment, but it felt like forever to the Weasley parents. Each second that ticked by felt like a stab in the chest, because they were essentially giving up their children's freedom to love; something they had always told them they would have a choice and here they were, liars.

Charlie was the first to speak not believing what he was reading, thinking it was some joke.

"You've got to kidding, this is a joke right?" he looked at his dad and when he didn't say anything he looked back to the letter with a grim face.

"I heard rumors about this; I didn't think they would actually do this." Percy's voice filled with shock.

"What's going on?" Bill asked tired of just sitting there and being oblivious, but before his father could answer George roughly stood, causing his chair to fall to the ground.

"This is crazy! This-this-this is bullshit. That's what this is."

"George," Molly stood and went to comfort her son, but her flinched away from her and turned to his father. "You're gunna let them don't this?"

"They don't even have the power to do this, do they?" Ron spoke up, equally as mad, seeing the fact he didn't have Hermione listed on the paper, and Hermione wouldn't look up from hers.

"They do actually," Arthur was doing his best to stay calm, "They've done it before under certain circumstances, and the same circumstances have arisen. The marriage law worked well before, and the Ministry believes it will work again." George kicked the chair, but Fred stood and told him to stop, picking up his chair and they both sat back down.

"Wait marriage law?" Bill finally knowing what was happening.

"Yes, and it doesn't affect you because you're already married." Fleur and Bill shared a look, but looked back to the rest of the Weasley clan with sympathetic looks, not knowing what to say.

Harry and Ginny had been awfully quiet, Molly had noticed. She had expected at least her daughter to go off, her and Ron having the worst of the Weasley temper.

"Ginny." She called out her name quietly, "I hate to ask, but could you tell me who you're paired with."

Ginny nodded slowly, knowing by everyone else reactions they were unhappy not only with the law, but who the Ministry was telling them to marry. But Ginny, at first was livid with the law, but once she caught sight of the name, she couldn't help but be happy. Not only did she get to be with the man she loved, but it also meant that they truly meant to be together.

"Umm, Harry and I are paired." She said softly this brought a small smile to her mother's face.

"No bloody way!" Ron stood and reached over Harry grabbing his letter seeing his sister's name and threw it back at him.

"This is rubbish." He was mainly mad because he hadn't gotten Hermione's name, and was upset with the name he had read, but also with the fact Hermione had yet to even look at him.

"Now I know you're all upset, but you must accept this. Because if you don't they _will _snap your wand and banish you from us." Arthur spoke to his kids.

"I will not have that. I will not lose any of my children. No." Molly cut him off and everyone could see she was having a hard time keeping it together.

"So you want to marry people we don't even know?" Fred nearly yelled.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled, "Look I hate this. But it's not mum and dad's fault. I'm sure they're just as upset as us." Arthur sent him a thankful look.

"Now why don't you all tell us who each of you got, please." Molly's voice pleading

"A girl named Noelle Pucey." Charlie said.

"Audrey Wilson. I know her, I actually work with her." Percy followed right after his brother.

A silence had settled over the dinner table, no one else wanting to speak, and Harry didn't know what elese to do, "Well you all know Ginny and I are still together."

"Yeah we know." George's voice, resentful.

"Well what about you Ron?" Harry tried his best to ignore the glare he was receiving from one of the twins, which he wasn't sure.

Ron grumbled a few profanities before speaking, "Luna."

"What? Really?" Ginny was shocked, she knew by the way he was acting it wasn't Hermione, and was very curious as to who else it could be on that paper, but that was the last person she expected.

"I got a chick I don't even know, someone named Isabelle Higgs. Hmm fancy." Fred tried his best to lighten up the mood, but even his twin wasn't even having it. Which made him think, who could he have gotten to upset him so much. He also knew he was upset because he had just gotten serious with Alicia, but that was mostly her doing. She threatened to break things off with him if they didn't move in together; he had almost let her, but for some reason had a change of heart.

"What about you Georgie? Who are you hitched with."

George stared down at his letter, glaring so hard one would think it would burst into flames.

"A bloody Malfoy." He said through his gritted teeth.

"Malfoy? I didn't know they had a daughter." Arthur queried.

"They do. I saw her at the Manor. And again at the Battle, she was looking for her brother." Harry answered. Molly grabbed his paper, wanting to see for herself,

"Hmm, Ottilie, I think I've heard of her." Mrs. Weasley was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter's voice, "Come on 'Mione, you're the only one who hasn't said anything since you've got that letter."

She finally looked up with a blank look in her eyes. Hermione truly didn't know what to think of the name on her letter. And sadly, Ron hadn't even crossed her mind since she saw the name; she didn't know how to feel about any of this. She knew they would a freak out, especially Harry and Ron, but when she heard George say he got a Malfoy she thought, _well it'll be a little bit easier,_

"Draco Malfoy." And after she said it, she just wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Now Next chapter and from now on will be Ottilies P.O.V.

Please leave a review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Alright, so back to Ottilie's P.O.V.! yay! And they all meet in this chapter! Now let me remind you this is from Ottilie's pov, so it will only show what she knows and things like tha okay. And towards the end, during and after Ottilie' outburst, she is getting/having a panic attack so things she thinks and says will be a bit jumbled and random because these are her thoughts and words.

And i would love to thank these wonderful people for reviewing!

**curiousbookworm**

**marin93**

Anyways enjoy :)

* * *

Give Me Love

Chapter Three

Here we were, standing at the end of a dirt road that lead up to 'The Burrow' my mother called it.

Mrs. Weasley had written back saying it would be easier meeting at her home because of her other children's' fiancés were meeting there and they all felt more 'comfortable' with meeting here rather than our home. Which rubbed my mother the wrong way, but she chose to stay positive. And when Isabelle and Noelle arrived, who have known my mother since we've met a Beauxbatons, she chewed us out saying that 'we had better be the polite high class ladies and gentleman we were raised to be.' Which I know we wouldn't have a problem with, except maybe with them reacting to Draco who filled us all in on how the reaction to him might be negative, but our mother strongly believe that Mrs. Weasley would handle her kids misbehavior.

I stood there standing at the towering wooden home, looking like it was pieced together over the years and like it would fall any second now.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked.

"Well this is where the portkey landed us. So it has to be." But I could hear the slight doubt in my mother's voice, "Oh come here Draco, you have a bit of dirt on your sleeve." She walked over and brushed the dust off of his formal dark green, button down long sleeve, to cover the mark that we are still trying to get rid of.

When we landed, we landed on the hard, dirt road leaving us a bit peeved since my mother made us all change into formal wear which I didn't mind, and it was funny when she sent Isabelle to my room to find something to wear because she didn't find what she had shown up in 'suitable for a first impression' and came back down in a pink strapless ruched dress rather than her casual sun dress.

"Well it's now or never." Noelle spoke as she smoothed out her tight light green long sleeved dress that stopped right above her knees and kept her hair down in its bob.

"You're right Noelle, besides punctuality is a must, especially today." My mother tightened her white formal jacket that went with her white formal work dress.

We walked up the dirt walk way, which was sort of difficult in platform heels, but I made it to the front door without falling, for which I thanked Merlin.

"Ottilie, you think you could have worn something less revealing." Draco hissed as he looked at my bare back. I looked down at my tight, cream colored lace dress, "What seems to be the problem?" I asked, acting oblivious to what he clearly had a problem with.

"Umm how about the fact it doesn't cover your back?" he slapped my shoulder to emphasize his point. It just made me angry and I pushed him roughly causing a few pieces of my hair to fall from my updo. But me only being five-four and him being six-two he hardly moved and just he glowered back at me, "Oh shove off!" I yelled but before either of us could take it any further our mother interjected.

"Stop it you two. Now." She didn't raise her voice, she kept it even and low which was worse than any yelling we've ever dealt with. With one last glare I stared back at the door and knocked. It was then I heard all the noise coming from inside the house, lots of yelling and things being moved and a loud woman tossing around orders or telling people to shape up, but once she heard the knock, everything went silent. Kind of creepy and it put me slightly on edge.

I looked back at my mother and she gestured for me to smile, so I forced one upon my face just as the door opened to reveal a stout red-haired woman. One I could only guess as Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes widened at the sight of us, maybe she wasn't expecting us all to be together or she was expecting someone else before us, I don't know.

"Mrs. Weasley, how great it is to finally meet." My mother's voice sounded strained and watched the red haired woman force a tight smile onto her face.

"Mrs. Malfoy a pleasure. Do come in." She stepped out of the door way to let us in, mother walking past me leading the way. I walked in taking in my surroundings of what seemed to be the living room, noticing how everything was mismatched almost as if it was just odds and ends throw together. And as I looked to my left there was a long, old wooden table with a vast number of chairs, but it wasn't set, nor was there any one inside. Which I thought strange since I've been told that the Weasley's had bred like rabbits.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking back at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, they're outside, that's where we'll be eating." She said simply and continued walking, leading us to where I presume everyone is. I got the feeling she didn't like us much, but I mean who did now a days, but it seems that she had a problem with us, not exactly with what, it could be that we're getting married of to her children, but it's not like we liked the idea either.

"If we're eating outside then why did we even come in?" Isabelle asked and she made a good point.

"Just go with it." mother cut in and pushed us toward the back door which lead us into a garden filled with flowers and various vegetables. And only a few feet from the garden were two long white tables with red table clothes, covered in various plates full of sandwiches, appropriate for a luncheon, but _much_ different from any luncheon I've ever been to and that's excluding the fact I'm meeting my fiancé for the first time. Speaking of, every chair on the right side was occupied only leaving the left side for us to sit. And the only person on the left side was a young blonde girl who's hair was as light as mine, she had this look on her face that would suggest that her mind was a million miles away, but she was looking directly at one of the gingered kids who was arguing with a bushy haired brunette, that was until they saw us and said something to everyone at the table in which everyone turned and glared at us.

"The rest have arrived." Was all Mrs. Weasley said and everyone continued to glare, except an elder man who stood up and walked down the long table to greet us.

"Hello I'm Arthur Weasley." He held out his hand to my mother who took it with a thankful smile. He was definitely aged and had a few scars on his face, due to the attack from Nagini. I felt sympathetic for the man and had some respect for him, he was the only one to properly greet us, including his wife.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Weasley."

"Oh please, just Arthur. You're welcome to sit," then he turned to us give each of us a once over, "though we recommend for the umm, couples I guess you could call them, to sit across from one another." Molly walked back up to his side, and they looked at us expectantly.

I looked back at my mother who silently urged us on.

"Oh! I'm Ottilie Malfoy." I spoke, now knowing they knew who Draco was, but they didn't know who us girls were and who we belonged to.

Wait doesn't that sound wrong, belonging to someone. That sounds horrible; it makes us sound as if we're some sort of objects being passed on to who has our name.

"Isabelle Higgs." My dark haired friend said.

"Noelle Pucey." She followed.

Both Arthur and Molly turned back to the table and all their kids looked up at them.

"Well don't just sit there." Molly's voice was slightly raised. Then three of the gingered men stood, all grumbling but I couldn't understand a single word any of them were saying. Though I did notice that two of the three men looked exactly alike, like they one was a photo copy of another. _Well this is just bloody fantastic._

The one closest to us was a burly man, with longer hair just brushing his ears and a bit of stubble on his face. He wore faded jeans and a dirty shirt and when he spoke this deep voice rumbled out of his chest all the while looking directly at Noelle.

"I'm Charlie." I looked at Noelle and she had this curious glint in her eyes and continued to look straight at Charlie as she took a seat across from him.

Then the next man, one of the twins whispered something to his brother, who was intently glaring at me, which I gladly returned, then turned back around with a slight smile on his face.

"Fred." He spoke and gestured to the chair in front of him then sat down before Isabelle even took a step forward. I nudged Isabelle and she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, but walked to the seat anyways. The last one standing didn't say anything; he just crossed his arms and glared. I placed my hand on my hip, not moving from where I stood. I mean who does this prick think he is, treating me like I'm some scum expecting me to just sit while he shoots me dirty looks like I'm some sort of disease. He sat down, without saying a word and I scoffed, turning to my mother who didn't look too happy about what just happened and seem upset that the Weasley parents hadn't done anything. I turned top Draco who was glaring at who I'm now sure is George, what a charmer, obviously upset about how I was just treated. I grabbed his shoulder and he looked at me with an apologetic expression which I returned, know how hard he was going to have it. I noticed that that Hermione was in between, who I could only guess to be, Harry and Ron, the people he continuously went out of his way to make their lives miserable. We walked down the small hill together and found are respective seats, with only the doe eyed blonde in between us. I refused to look at George for the moment, afraid I might say something that would put me on mother's bad side or worse start an argument that would cause everyone to get involved. No, that would not be good since this lunch was to 'come together and accept the proposal as made by the Ministry.' It was when my mother sat down that I noticed a curly hair ginger talking to a brunette girl; they seemed happy and seems like their lucky too. At least they like each other.

And my mother and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started a small conversation. I looked at Isabelle who was tearing apart a sandwich. I kicked her and she looked at me and I leaned in closer to her, "think we'll ever get them mixed up?"

She laughed slightly, "Maybe we've already have." I shook my head, but held a smile.

"Na the prick is killing me with his eyes, it might not be that hard at all."

"What are you whispering about?" the twin, Fred asked us with a suspicious look on his face.

"Something that doesn't concern you." Isabelle said flatly.

"Whatever." He replied.

"I can't believe we're sitting here with a bunch of death eaters." The young red haired female said, one I don't know the name of, but we chose to ignore her. I was slightly surprised when her mother did reprimand her, but then again her mother is probably thinking the same thing. _No wonder they are all rude arses._

"You look nice today." I heard Draco tell Hermione, who, surprisingly was looking straight at him and when he complemented her I could have sworn I saw a slight ting of pink cross her cheeks.

"Oh shove it Malfoy." Ron, I assumed, said, but he might as well have yelled since everyone at the table was currently so quiet you could faintly hear the wind blowing. And of course Draco didn't say anything, like me not want to make a scene. I bit my lip, forcing myself not to say anything on his accord and looked away from the scene, but in doing so I looked directly at George who was still glaring at me. _Fuck it._

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He seemed a bit surprised that I spoke to him, but quickly recovered.

"I do actually, I'm supposed to marry you." He yelled.

"You act like there's something I can do about it." I was fully facing him now and slightly leaning over the table. I could also feel everyone gaze on us.

"Ha yeah, but I'm stuck with some crazy whore death eater." I was a bit taken aback by what he said. _That escalated quickly._

"You shut your mouth Weasley!" I heard Draco's voice boom.

"What are you gonna do Malfoy, tell your father? Oh wait he's locked up in Azkaban, where you and your entire family should be." I looked over and saw that it had been Ron who took that low jab, I even heard my mother gasp.

"How dare you!" I abruptly stood, "All of you!"

"How dare we?" George stood also, "Do you have any idea what your family has done to ours? What your so called Dark Lord did before he was killed? My family was hunted, my brother helped bring him down, you're crazy aunt almost killed my sister, and I thought my fucking died! And you all stood by so faithfully praising him on everything he ever did, Ron's right none of you should be here."

Tears started spilling from my eyes and Draco went to say something, but I cut him off.

"Yes I know what he's done, everyone in the wizarding world has. And whether you lot believe it or not we are very happy he died. But what none of you know is the shit we had to go through. You think we did it all willingly! Hell we were trapped right there under the same roof with that mad man, afraid everyday thinking that it might be our last. We were subject to that because my father is a selfish ass, my mother tortured, my brother forced to take the dark mark because the dark lord held a wand to my head threating my life. You all assume we had the easiest time while raged around destroying the world, but know you all think you had it so bad. I wish I could have fought against him, but every time I did I was beaten and tortured until I was within an inch of my life!" I paused and looked to Ron and Harry, "The only reason Draco was ever horrible to you was because he loved her!" I pointed to Hermione who looked shocked, "Yeah, and he didn't want it to come out cause Voldemort would have hunted her down and killed her without a second thought. You all aren't the only ones who have to deal with the repercussions of the war, we do to and I'm sick of all of you looking at us like your better than us or like were all some vermin, if you ask me you are acting like the death eaters, judging by things you_ think _you know. Well fuck this, I'm gone. Fuck you all I hope you all had a bloody good time and I hope your all very happy with yourselves." I walked away an apperated not even caring about the rest of my family or my friends.

I landed in my room a broke down sobbing, the ranting brought up some memories that I had tried so hard to lock away, but they just keep coming up. They eat away at me like some kind of virus. I was sobbing so hard that I started choking, I kicked off my heels and ran to my bathroom and puked in the toilet over and over again. I don't know what's wrong with me, but every time the past is brought up I get like this, but this time I felt like my whole world was crashing down, I felt like I was crashing within myself, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe or speak or cry out. All I could do was gag, since I no longer had anything in my stomach. Why did they have to be like that? So rude and cruel? I get that we weren't the nicest people, but that was mainly my father, I had never spoke to them than prior to today neither had my mother. It wasn't our fault or doing everything that happened to them, but just because of the decisions my father made and was involved in they assumed we were just like him, which we weren't. And we were punished on a daily basis for it.

I heard a loud pop, followed by a few more and my door crashed open.

"Ottie!" I recognized Draco's voice. I couldn't call out to him, but I'm sure he heard me gaging because next thing I knew he was kneeling besides me rubbing my back. I looked up at him and he flinched. I was gasping for breath, trying desperately to calm down but the air just wouldn't reach my lungs and they started to burn.

"Shes having and attack help me." His voice hurried, his and another pair of has picked me up, "Get her in the shower. Noelle, turn the water on till it steams."

I was placed in the bath tub and cold water hit me, I struggled to try and get away, but he held me in place.

"Make sure my mother doesn't come in here." He told the girls as they left him with me.

"Shh, stop you need to calm down, come on we don't want to have to send you to St. Mungo's again." He was pushing my hair back and rubbing my face. It felt nice and the steam filled my lungs, opening my pores making it easier to breath. I had calmed down slightly while Draco was saying comforting words and rubbing my head and the warm water drenched my clothes. I looked back at him and realized that he had a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?" my voice rough and raspy. He laughed a bit.

"After you left, I got in Georges face, he hit me so I beat the crap out of him until mother forced me to stop. Then we all came back here, mother was worried." He paused, "She yelled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about raising her kids right, it was a sight."

"Is she okay? I mean they mention father." He looked down at his feet. He always hated talking about father, he always had the worst of it when it came from him. Always standing up for himself, for mother and I.

"She's upset, more worried about you though."

I nodded, but I felt much better, talking to Draco, and the fact I could breathe again and the memories were back in the chest hidden away in the back of my mind.

"You should have seen their faces Ottie, they didn't know what to say or do after you left, but no matter what were gunna hear from them again. I just wonder how next time will turn out." His face was thoughtful.

"Hermione likes you." I whispered. And he jerked his head towards me. "What? What are you talking about? No she doesn't."

"I'm sure of it, she kept looking at you, I mean I think, right now she's confused. But you just wait." He shook his head and switch the water to cold, causing me to scream, but for I could reach out for him he was up an already out the door.

"Oh by the way clean yourself up, you look like a drowned rat." He called after me.

"Bloody git." I laughed, getting out of the tub and looked at myself in the mirror, dripping everywhere. My make-up was running down my face, my dress was stained with my vomit and my hair was caked to my head and think back to what Draco had said. He was right, we would have to see the Weasley's again. And after what happened today, I can't imagine how they will be the next time, will they be better, different even or will they be the same and will there be another blow out. I don't know and I really can't handle thinking about it right now, otherwise ill have another attack.

_I need a fucking drink._

* * *

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review telling me if you loved it or hated it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

**Author's note:** Another Chapter, now i know some of you feel that Ottilie's outbursts seemed rushed in the last chapter, but that's what i wanted, I wanted the horrible first impression and to show that she has a lot of demons. She is also a bit emotionally unstable, some of the things she went through with her father and Voldemort are unhealable and she has yet to deal with. She was taught at a young age that emotion is weakness, so she has bottled everything in and at the demise of the dark lord and with her father getting sent to Azkaban she feels free and basically the flood gates have been opened so she is having trouble dealing with this new law. She feels that the freedom that has finally been given to her is being ripped away. And with the wizarding media trashing their name for there father's mistakes and her brother having the dark mark just makes her mad for how they are treated, and everyone saying they don't deserve to play victim, but that's What Ottilie, Draco and Narcissa, victims and they are all having trouble grieving and accepting it. And this is one of the main issues for my plot, including a few others that you won't know till its revealed.

So i hope that clears a few things up, if not please feel free to PM me or just simply review.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Give Me Love

Chapter Four

This was the third day in a row that I had stayed in my room, specifically in bed. I started getting panic attacks about two years ago and I thought they had recently died down, but I guess they really just hide underneath my surface, with my emotions and memories just waiting for the right moment, when I'm too week to suppress it all. My mother says it isn't healthy to bottle it all up, but Draco and I have learned the hard way that old habits die hard. I knew I went a little over board at the Weasley's, but I just haven't spoken to anyone about how I felt or how much the things actually got to me. I'm afraid that maybe I belong on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's, but that's not what I want. I don't need anybody's help, maybe sometimes I should just have someone listen, but I can't let mother know, it would just break her heart and she's already got so much to deal with. And Draco, he just can't talk about it, he won't let it out and unlike me he has the strength to not let it show, but it scares me. Once the top blows, nothing can be done to close it back up.

But what happened at the Weasley's was uncalled for; no I don't regret calling them out on their shit. They are all selfish and hypocrites to think that we weren't affected by the war; they didn't have to stare into the face of evil on a daily basis. What I do regret was letting myself get like that, letting myself revel our life to them. They don't deserve to know what goes on in our life or what actually lies beneath our exterior and most of all I don't need there sympathy. But I just hated the fact they acted all high and mighty like they were all so good. I'm sure they've all done things that aren't considered 'good' and I know for a fact they've done things that they call us out on. For example, I was there when Mrs. Weasley killed my aunt. At the time I didn't know who she was, but now I do and I know what I saw.

My mother had been in here a few times over the last few days mainly to try and talk about my outburst, but I avoided all her questions on the matter, but she also mentioned that whether I liked it or not I was going to have to marry George. I knew this and like everything else in my life, I couldn't accept it. It would happen, and my mother strangely was happy about it. I asked why, and she didn't answer right away, but what she said was something I never expected. She told me that she was happy because she knew that each of her children got a good choice. She told me that even after witnessing George's outburst, she knew he was a great man, something I deserved. And that I'm getting the chance at something she never had. She told me that even though this is forced upon me, I still have my freedom. That her and my father's marriage was arranged, which I already knew, but she only had the picks of bad men. And no matter how cruel my father could be, my mother still loved him. And if she could love a bad man she told there was no way I wouldn't be able to love a great one.

After we had that conversation, she has yet to come back in here. I don't blame her though, it was a tough subject, but it gave me time to think. And I may not like it, but life isn't ever easy, especially for a Malfoy.

The growling of my stomach took me away from my sad thoughts and made me think of the last time I ate. Two days, it think. I should probably go and eat something or I could call a house elf and have them bring me food.

_Or you could quite being a lazy mope and go down to the kitchens, _I berated myself.

I got out of bed with a huff, staying in my bed clothes, which consisted of a thin strapped top and cotton shorts. I also grabbed a hair tie and grabbed my hair and bunched it into a messy bun.

The walk to the kitchen was a quiet one, being that the Manor is next to empty. The only thing echoing off the walls were my soft footfalls; though when I entered the kitchen, I walked in on a huge hustle and bustle of the house elves throwing food across the room and flour falling over a large group of elves. The sight made me smile, it was completely comical. One of the lead house elves, Rosie, spotted me and all but ran to me, out of breath heaving over her knees.

"Yes Rosie?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Misses-I-" She heaved.

"Take a breath Rosie. Then speak." I told her and after a few seconds she collected herself and stood straight up.

"We's was wondering what Mistress Cissy wanted for supper. The turkey or the roast. And Rosie so busy Rosie can't go and asks. Rosie has to watches everyone and Rosie has to cook, but Rosie doesn't know whats to cook!" The little house elf was waving her has manically.

"You want me to ask mother for you?" she nodded.

"Alright," I stood and walked past her, "I'm just going to get something to eat first."

I grabbed a large serving spoon of the counter and went into the freezer, pulling out a container of Mint & Chip ice-cream.

"Misses, that's Master Draco's." Rosie poked her head around me and pointed to the ice-cream in my hand, which I already took the top off and stuck my large spoon in it.

"He won't mind." I lied and walked out of the kitchen. I headed into the dining area, knowing that was the most likely place my mother would be

"Mother!" I called out and entered the dining room, where she was, but she wasn't alone. Nope, she sat across from four people, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and my oh-so favorite ginger, George, or so I guessed since his twin being here wouldn't make much sense.

I stood awkwardly in the archway, mouth full of ice cream that was trickling out the corners of my mouth. My mother's jaw had dropped and the guest all stared, not knowing what to say.

"Morning." I said, mouth still full. If possible my mother's jaw dropped further.

"What- You- What are you eating?" she remained seated, but turned to face me. I looked down at my ice-cream and frowned, making myself look confused.

"Breakfast." I stated.

"No. That's ice cream. Not breakfast." Her tone firm, "Wait, is that a serving spoon?"

I pulled it out of the ice-cream container so everyone could clearly see that it was.

"Hmmm… it is isn't it." I took another large bit of the ice-cream. I heard a stifled giggle and looked at Hermione and smiled, she had her hand covering her mouth.

"I apologize for my daughter; she hasn't been well for the past few days and she shouldn't be eating ice-cream at this time." She directed the last bit to me, but I ignored her. I rolled my eyes, yes ill. Ill because your family is a bunch of arses and upset me inducing me into a panic attack, yes I'm ill. And if I'm not mistaken, when one is down don't they eat ice-cream? Yup the do. Score for me mother. But I wound never say that out loud, I didn't want to die today.

"Oh it's fine dear, it is her house after all." Mrs. Weasley spoke to my mother and looked at me with a small smile, one I couldn't decipher if it was fake or not.

I looked back at my mum, before she can yell at me about anything else or take my tasty ice-cream I remember Rosie.

"Rosie wants to know if you want her to prepare the turkey or roast for dinner. She's kind of losing her mind about it."

"Oh! It must have slipped my mind to tell her this morning." As she stood and went to walk out of the dining hall, I pushed past her and took her seat and set the container on the table, but my mother's voice nearly knocked me out of my chair.

"Don't you dare set that on my table! That is custom cherry wood! Use a place mat, you're not an animal!" I looked at her and she had her wand out and a place mat slid right in front of me. "Besides you should be eating something healthier, you have that opening next week."

I looked right at her and picked up my spoon shoving a huge scoop of ice-cream in my mouth and chewed with my mouth open, smacking my lips. "Bit me."

She turned on her heel and huffed, mumbling incoherently., but didn't forget to remind me to be nice.

I looked at the four people in front of me, and didn't say anything, I just continued eating. We sat in silence for a little while, sneaking looks at each of them including George who was more interesting in picking at his nails. He seemed to be wishing he was somewhere else with the tapping of his foot or strumming of his fingers on the table.

Mrs. Weasley decided she didn't like the silence and started asking me questions.

"So what is it you do? Do you stay at home or do you work somewhere?" Nosey woman, its none of her business.

"I work actually," I set my spoon to the side and looked at her, "I model, I'm a Victoria's Secret Witch." At first she looked confused, but the 'oh moment' her face had told me she knew what I was talking about, then it quickly turned into a scowl, but who was I to care if she approved.

"Of course! I knew I'd seen you somewhere." George's voice startled me a bit; I wasn't expecting him to talk. But I quickly recovered and glared at him, "Perv."

"Hey, it's your job." He smirked, which I actually liked, it was much different than the constant glare I got the last time we met.

"Yeah and you probably beat of to one of my posters." And that shocked the shit out of everyone seeing as Mrs. Weasley gasped and Hermione chocked on her own breath, Mr. Weasley hiding a smile and George's jaw slacked. I smiled triumphantly and took another bite.

Again a blanket of silence fell over us, but was short lived.

"Nice to know you eat, you look like if I touched you, you would snap." Before I could say anything, Hermione smacked the side of his arm and glared at him. He rubbed the spot and asked what it was for.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, though she only nodded back at me.

"So I'm just going to lay it out here, why are you here." I asked, a bit rudely, but I didn't care. I was asking myself this question since I walked into the room. And I hoped it was for the reason of the happenings three days ago.

"I wanted to go over some things with your mother in person," Mrs. Weasley replied, "But George wanted to come and apologize." She looked at her son, who had his head down and brow furrowed. I waited patiently and he slowly lifted his head and met my gaze, it was the first time I noticed how rich his brown eyes were, or did I even know what color his eyes were? _Wait, stop, don't go there._

"I'm sorry for the things I said, it wasn't my place nor did I mean any of them." The apology sound well-rehearsed and it also didn't seem like something he came up with himself. I can guarantee his mother or Hermione told him what to say, which means either he isn't actually sorry, or he is but doesn't know what to apologize for.

He was waiting, expectantly for me to say something. I sighed, "Ahh… Accepted and dropped, moving on."

"You know Ottile," Mr. Weasley spoke up for the first time, "We are really happy that you are going to be our daughter-in-law." He seemed genuine, but the eye roll of his wife and scoff from his son said that they didn't agree with him.

"Mmmm… pleasure." I didn't know what else to say, I myself wasn't too thrilled, but here he was trying his best to be civil and his own family wasn't even backing him up.

"I'm glad I get to be your sister-in-law." Hermione told me, though her voice was low and apperntly unexpected because the Weasley's all sent her a questioning glance.

Watching them interact made me think back to what my mother told me. And this was only confirming how real this thing actually was. And the only ones that seemed to be trying were my mother and Mr. Weasley. A wave of guilt washed over of me and I just stirred my ice-cream, which is now a soup-like liquid.

A loud pop drew my attention to the front room, signaling Draco was home.

"Oh shit." I looked at the ice-cream and back to the empty archway and put the container in my lap, under the table. I stared waiting for him to walk by, which he did, still in his green robes, but he back tracked noticing me.

"Well don't you look like a hag." He joked, I glared at him now glad that I ate his ice-cream.

"Piss off."

He smirked, but it quickly left his face when he noticed there was other is the room and his eyes immediately went to Hermione, who held his gaze.

"Oh, hello." His voice just above a whisper.

"Hello." She replied back in the same tone. We all watched them stare at each other for several minutes, before I rolled my eyes and couldn't believe how immature they were acting.

"Get a room, all this eye fucking is making me lose my appetite." Draco jerked his head towards me, killing me with his glare.

"You're so bloody rude, you know that."

"Ehh, I've been told." I shrugged. He continued to glare, but then caught sight of the item in my lap.

"Is that, my ice-cream?"

I lifted it up into view and shrugged, "Huh, it is."

"That's mine." He spoke through his gritted teeth.

"You say it as if I care." I chuckled. He reaches forward and tries to grab it, but I snatch it away from his reach.

"You've almost eaten it all!"

"I was hungry." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fat arse." I gasped and he smirked.

"Suck my di-" but I never got to finish because, and I really should have seen this coming, Draco lifted his foot and kicked my side causing me to fly out of my chair. I let out a slight yelp as I connected with the hard wood floor. I laid there for a second, registering what just happened and I looked up at my brother, seeing him grab the ice-cream container and spoon, turn on his heel and started walking away.

"You bloody bastard!" I yelled as I got up and grabbed an apple from the tables' center piece and chuck it at him, and lucky it hit him square in the back of the head.

He cried out and I smiled at my victory, but I should have expected him to turn around and stalk back to me because that's exactly what he did. And I did the only thing left that I could do, cry out for my mother.

"MUM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which cause Draco to stop. And I heard the sound of heels clacking against the floor.

"Yes Ottie," She had a worried look on her face, "Draco's home."

She first sent me a look basically saying it wasn't necessary to yell the way I did, but let it drop and turned to her son.

"Draco! How was work?" She asked, bringing him into a hug, and he looked over her shoulder and glared at me, I just smirked at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just fine, but I would have loved to come home and be able to eat _my _ice-cream."

She just shook her head and asked, "Have you greeted the guests?"

"Of course mother."

"Great, well dinner is situated, oh by the way, their staying." She looked at the both of us, of course she wouldn't have mentioned it earlier.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how would you like to see the house?"

They looked at each other and had a silent conversation before answering,

"We would love to, "He replied.

"Alright, let's start with the garden, my absolute favorite place and I think it would make a great spot to have one if not both of their ceremonies." She led the out of the dining hall and I listened to her voice fade into the distance. I knew she wanted us to have some alone time, she planned it, if she would hide a dinner from us, I'm sure she has other things hiding in that crazy mind of hers.

Draco clears his throat, "Why don't you show George around?" I sent him a look knowing he just wanted to be alone with Hermione, to finally get to talk to her, but I was already frustrated my today's events and felt like being a bitch.

"No, I'm a fat arse remember? Why don't you show Hermione the house, I'm sure she would love to take a short trip to your wing." I laughed at my own joke, but seemed to be the only one.

"That isn't funny." George said the glare back on his face.

"I agree, but since you're a bitch, I guess I will show her the house, that is if it's alright with you?" He asked Hermione.

"That would be lovely." She pushed her chair out and stood beside Draco, who was significantly taller than her, so she had to look up at him. He held out his arm and she took it, following the same path mother took moments before.

"Good luck Weasley." He said before disappearing from our view.

I look at George who was looking at the archway uneasily, probably debating if he should go after them or not. Or maybe asking himself if he should make a run for it, which was the though crossing my mind.

I stared at him and I could faintly make out a bruise on his left cheek bone, most likely from my brother and I couldn't miss the cut on his lip. _I would have to thank Draco again later._ I looked back a George and he was chewing on his lip and I took in his appearance. He was dressed in a weirdly patterned suit, with the ugliest yellow I have ever seen. His air wasn't too long, just sticking up in all directions like he rolled out of bed and didn't even touch it. And again, I was looking at his eyes, enjoying them more than I should. They were just filled with emotion, seeming unafraid that he was giving himself away. His eyes were and open book, I felt like I was drowning in the rich brown lakes.

"Look," George's smooth voice cut through my thoughts and he seemed to be battling his own. "I really am sorry. It's just, well I am. I didn't know-"

"No you didn't." I said sharply.

He continued on like I hadn't interrupted, "It's just, I am in, well was now, a serious relationship and was really upset. I've never like your family and it was just easy to take my anger out on you. It was wrong I know and the things I said-I didn't mean to upset you so badly."

"First of all, I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, I'm truly sorry." His voice seemed strained and he slammed his hands down on the table as if to emphasize his point.

"Secondly, I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but I'm not getting my wand snapped all because you can't get over your girlfriend." I snarled, but he didn't flinch.

"I don't want that either. That's why I broke things off and I want to focus on this… wow that sounded weird."

"Good, now I have a few things to say about this. It will happen, and I'm in charge of the entire wedding plans, including when and where."

"Go for it," he slouched back in his chair. I chuckled darkly, "Oh I'm not finished, no more comments on my father or the past; and if you so much mention my brothers dark mark or his position of loyalties I will hex you until blood is squirting out of your eyes." He scoffed and looked away from me and for the first time I noticed that he was missing an ear. My demeanor softened slightly thinking back to the things he said at the luncheon. Not once did he mention he lost an ear, he was so focused on what happened to his family that he didn't bother to care about what happened to him physically, just emotionally. _Maybe we are more alike than I thought._

"There are probably more things to add, but they aren't coming to me right now except for public appearance. In the public eye, which means _every_ time we go out together, which we will have to make a frequent thing, we have to act like the perfect couple, that the Ministry couldn't have picked a better couple. Not only for the Malfoy image and name, but for my mother."

He chuckles lightly, "You're a true Malfoy, through and through. Always worried about your precious image and reputation."

"If you haven't noticed our reputation has been drowned in mud." He looked straight into my eyes and I saw a flash of sympathy.

"I know, but that's what I'm here for. If you haven't noticed us Weasley's are considered heroes." He smiled. I knew he meant it as a joke, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. The slight pang in my chest was just growing and growing. I had to get out of there, I let him see me break down once, I couldn't let it happen again. So I stood slowly, not meeting his gaze and walked away, but his voice stopped me from getting far.

"Did that stuff actually happen to you family?" I turned back to him; he had also stood, but hadn't moved from behind the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He paused before continuing, "All the stuff you said the other day, I can't seem to get it out of my head."

I stood there, rigid and with a blank expression on my face, but inside I was falling apart, I felt sick and I needed the confinement of my room.

"If you really have to ask, you don't deserve to know, besides this goes against what I said earlier."

"No, you said comments, not questions."

"Well like I said, if you have to ask, you don't deserve to know." My voice a lot tighter, trying to hold myself together, but I could guess I was doing a poor job by just looking at Georges face.

"No, I deserve to know, I mean we are supposed to get married, and after everthing you said that day, it just-" he paused walking towards me, stooping only a few inches in front of me, much closer than I would have liked. "I've never thought about how it affected the ones that stood by Voldemort's side. I was so focused on hating them, and defeating them that I occurred that he would treat you the same way as he treated everyone he wanted to kill."

It surprised me to say the least, he had thought long and hard after I'd left that day. And a part of me liked that, and was happy that it actually gotten through to him, but the other was screaming at me to just walk away and that he just pities me. So I followed the easiest and loudest voice in my head.

"There's a lot you don't know."

"But I want to know." He lowered his voice, trying so desperately to reach out to me and I was shoving him away.

"No, I don't want to talk about this." I shook my head roughly, "Appearances, remember. See you at dinner." And I turned my back to him and quickly marched to my room, refusing to let myself fall apart until then. And boy did I fall to pieces.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it was slightly on the long side, but I absolutely love this chapter.

And I hoped you read the Authors note at the top!

Please review telling me if you loved it or hated it, until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I do not nor will i ever own the rights to Harry Potter nor any of the characters or similar relations... sadly**

Alright here is a chapter for the night! Now I must warn you there is talk of drug usage and a bit more of Ottilies past. And i tried my best to make it flow and I think I have accomplished it. So anyways, a bit of a lighter George/Ottilie moment.

And if you're having trouble getting the feel for this chapter I actually listened to Sober by Pink, Otherside by Macklemore, Warrior by Demi Lovato and Hurt by Johnny Cash.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Give Me Love

Chapter Five

I had cried for several hours, for more reasons than I actually know. Just lately, I've been over emotional, dealing with the marriage law, being shunned by society, my abusive father in Azkaban, and the man I'm supposed to marry is an egotistical git. Maybe its life's way of giving me my karma for the rotten things I've done, but I'd thought I'd already been through enough. The hours slowly ticked by, after id stopped crying I walked out to my balcony that hung right over my mother's garden. It was beautiful, no doubt and a perfect place to hold a wedding. The garden was filled with every flower you could imagine and extended quite a ways, with a cobblestone path that led you to either our tall, eloquent gazebo or our labyrinth, made up of ten foot tall hedges and vines. The view of my back yard was break taking, one of the reasons I chose this wing. When I was 'out of state' in the worst times of my life, I used to stand up on the railing, thinking if I just took one more step it would be over. The pain, my suffering, my sadness, my knowledge of knowing I was drowning; I could hardly breathe and I had a simple solution, but I could never do it. Every time I stepped up on the wooden railing, I stepped down. Maybe it was a bit of cowardice, but every time I stepped up, my mother's face and my brother's face would enter my mind. I could hear their voices screaming at me to come down, even though it was all just in my head, I felt as if they were watching me and I couldn't do it, not in front of them.

I shook my head, trying to shake those memories out and instead decided to change, get ready for the dinner. I wasn't told when it would be, but I could guess it is soon, and as per usual it was formal. I walked into my closet and grabbed a simple, tight, high neck navy blue dress and simple black stilettos. And instead of getting in the shower because I'm being lazy, I'll probably just throw my hair up and I know I'll have to use a ton of make-up to hide my puffy eyes and red skin. I threw my dress and shoes on my bed, going back to get my undergarments. I rifled through my drawer trying to find something comfortable, yet that won't show lines. I grabbed the pair I wanted, yanked it out of the drawer and went to walk away when something caught my eye. It reflected the light, slowly floated to the floor. I kneeled down and picked up the small object, now know it was a small plastic bag that had a green tint to it, but had nothing in it.

Seeing this knocked the air out of my lungs.

_I thought I had gotten rid of everything. _

This small bag was the cause of a lot of my problems, then and today. During the time of the reign of the Dark Lord, I was broken and lost. I couldn't take it any longer; I sought for a way out, on that wouldn't get me killed. And of course it was noticed by Lord Voldemort and everyone else, and my father at the time was still trying to get back in his good graces so he found a way to keep me under some sort of control.

He gave me Pixie Dust, which is a powerful drug that I snorted once and was immediately hooked. It tore me apart, heart, body soul and mind. And it just made everything going on worse, my mother didn't know what to do, she hated my father after he gave the powder to me. Draco was getting hit more frequently, and I'd step in and try to fight back, but ended up on the ground withering in pain. Even though the drugs didn't help I tried to find a get-a-way in them, I'd imagine I was somewhere else and beach maybe, but I was happy until the high came down and I'd puke everything, and see things that sent fear down to my very core. I grew to hate silence, it mocked me, it spoke the truth, one thing I didn't want to hear.

After the war, and after my father went to Azkaban my mother and brother helped me quit. It was hard and it wasn't something I wanted in the beginning, but it's what I needed. I was a danger to myself and to others; Draco had caught me once on the railing, and that was the last time I ever stood up there or ever used. He took my wand and shoved me in an empty closet, leaving me in there for five days. He let mother bring me food and water, but cast a charm to where she could place things in, but I could come out.

I yelled, I screamed, I cursed, and even threw myself against the walls. I begged and pleaded to be let out, and I saw how badly I was hurting my mother, I saw the look on her face I'd imagined a thousand times while on my balcony. And even though it was the _exact _same look, it seemed so much worse actually seeing it on her face. Then Draco started bringing me my food and on day four he broke down. He apologized for what he let father do, he knew what it would do to me and he couldn't stop it. He blamed himself and told me that what he is doing now, I'd thank him for later. And I do, if it was for what he did I would probably either be still hooked or I would have killed myself. After he left on that fourth night, I swore to myself that I would touch it ever again and mean it this time. When he let me out the next day, it was the happiest I had ever been in years.

I had kept to my promise, got healthy and made a better life for myself and for my family. I had Draco help me throw everything out and I never bought it again, but it messed me up, I was emotionally and mentally scarred. I over react, and sometimes am constantly on edge. Some days I feel like I can't handle things and it scares me; I'm scared I would revert back to old habits. Especially when I'm alone, even though I enjoy the confinement of my room, it sometimes does horrible things to me.

And here I was, on my closest floor holding a bag that held the memories of my personal hell. I stood up and ran to my balcony and threw it over, it was only a foot away and slowly floated down to the ground. I could feel the tears spilling out of my eyes and the fear creep up in my throat.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

But before I could sink into the darkness my mind was creating a loud knock on the door brought me back. I rushed to it, wiping my eyes before I opened it. Draco stood there on the other side, with a slight scowl.

"I've been knocking for ten minutes now. What were you doing?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, I hadn't heard his knocking until now. What could I say?

"Oh? Sorry I was in my closet." My voice was shaky.

He narrowed his eyes and me, slightly suspicious, "Well mother sent me up here, dinner is ready. And she won't have you keep us all waiting."

I wanted to yell at him and tell mother to shove it, I wanted to say no one came and told me when dinner would be ready, but I was still shaken up from my finding. I didn't want to tell Draco about it because he would assume that I had used or I am using. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Alright, I just have to change and I'll be down." And before he could say anything else I closed the door. I rushed to put on my dress and shoes doing my best to keep my mind on the set task and to keep it from wandering.

_First George, now this._

I used my wand and did a simple spell to apply minimal make-up and just left my hair the way it was. Mother would complain, but I didn't care, that would come later.

I walked down the grand staircase and went left, toward the dining room. When I arrived, there were few words, but it all went silent upon seeing me. Mother sat at the head of the table across the room, Molly on her left and Arthur on her right. Draco sat next to Mr. Weasley and Hermione across from him, and George was sitting next to Hermione and across from him was an empty seat made up for me. I should have guessed, but I had other things on my mind. I walked silently to my seat, only acknowledging them with a nod, which earned me a disapproving look from my mother, but I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Well now that we're all here let's eat." After my mother's words, the food appeared. I wasn't all that hungry, but I grabbed some green beans and a roll. I noticed the bottle of wine and reached over Draco and took the entire thing, filling up my glass nearly to the top. Draco cleared his throat, I looked over to him and he pointedly looked at my glass then at me. I put the bottle down and picked up my glass drinking about half of it, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if saying 'well there's less now'. He rolled his eyes then looked back to Hermione, I turned away and looked down at my food, not touching it, but just looking. That was until I felt eyes on me, and I knew exactly whose eyes they were. Not just because My mother and the Weasley's were conversing and so were Draco and Hermione, but just by the feeling I had earlier when George continued to stare.

I met his gaze, which was filled with many emotions. He didn't say anything, and it was slightly irritating me. I felt like he could see right through me, like he knew what I was thinking and feeling; which was far from what I actually wanted.

"What?" I asked, my voice no louder than a whisper, but he heard me.

He slowly shook his head then looked at my plate, "Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked, his voice loud.

I looked down at my plate, "Yes." I answered before picking up my fork and popping a green bean in my mouth. I stared right at him while I chewed it, then gulped down the rest of my wine and pouring myself another glass. I didn't want to be at this dinner, and not because they were here, but because my mind was somewhere else. I know how I am when I feel like I'm losing it and it wasn't something I wanted the Weasleys and Hermione to see, hell not even my family. They thought I had it all together, excluding the other day which mother calls an 'episode'. They think that I'm finally healed and that everything is at its best, but it isn't. And a part of me wants to tell them, but another doesn't for the simple fact that it would devastate them.

My mother is beyond happy that she has her daughter back and I can't ruin that for her.

I finished off my second glass and poured myself a third, finishing off what was left in the bottle.

"Well, I have gotten each of the couples a planner, which is where they will put all of the ideas and plans in. I think that if they work on it together, it would bring them closer and making this law and marriage a lot easier. Don't you think so Mrs. Weasley?" my mother's voice cut my thoughts and I looked over at her.

"That is actually a very good idea." She sounded shocked, probably from the fact that she hadn't thought of it first. "I think I'll do that with all of my children."

"Excellent!" she smiled at Mrs. Weasley then looked our way, "Now what I think you all should do is decide the date, you have until next May, but don't be afraid if you want a summer wedding, I am one hell of an event coordinator. I can get it together if that's what you wish." She looked to Hermione and George, then to Draco and I, but her gaze lingered on me and her smile faltered. A look of worry, doubt and suspicion filled her face.

I looked away and back to my plate, but from the corner of my eye I could see her leaned closer to Draco and say something I couldn't hear. I wanted to leave, right now. I don't know why I felt like this, I hadn't done anything wrong. My mind wasn't where it should be, but I really hadn't done anything except let myself and my emotions fall apart.

The alcohol in my system was making it harder to control my emotions and to keep it together. I knew this because tears were threatening to spill and my breathing picked up. I could just play it off as I'm upset with the wedding talk, but a part of me refused to let me open my mouth because I chose not to tell the truth. That part of me wanted me to tell Draco and my mother that I wasn't okay and that I was still stuck in the past and that I was still afraid.

"Ottilie, can I speak with you in the other room?" Draco asked me. I didn't move to get up or even look at him. I could tell in his voice that he was most likely angry, but for what I really don't know.

I heard him huff at my lack of cooperation, then I heard the chair shift and saw him lean over me and went to grab my wine glass. Instinctively, I reach for it and snatched it out of his hands, spilling a bit. He looked shocked at my actions, as was I.

"I think you've had enough." He said through his gritted teeth.

I looked at him then back at my glass, and I caught Georges face in my line of vision. He looked confused and worried, looking from me to Draco.

I set the glass down and got up and ran. The tears came rushing out and I started sobbing. I ran for the garden and sat on one of the stone benches and let it all out.

This was the second time, I realized, I had broken down in front of the Weasley family and they had seen certain affairs that we Malfoys had tried our best to keep hidden. Not only was I weak for being held up in the past, but for now, letting strangers in, making myself out to be pathetic.

In the midst of my sobbing, I heard footsteps, already knowing who it was.

"Draco just go away." I cried out, not even looking back.

"Am I alright to stay?" a different voice asked. I jerked my head around to see George standing a few feet away.

"What-What are you doing out here?" I asked doing my best to wipe away my tears and calm my breathing.

He didn't answer, but walked forward and gestured next to me, "Mind if I sit with you?"

I was still in a sort of shock that George followed after me, and not Draco. Which I prefer right now because Draco would have just started yelling and it wouldn't have been pretty. So I nodded and he sat down, quiet at first.

"Look I know you don't know me and you hate the way you have to know me. And I know there are things I don't know, but what I do know is that right now, you're not alright." He said.

"I-no. I am not alright. I think that's obvious." I said, not looking at him, "And I am sorry you and your parents have to see me like this. I'm just having an off day."

He smirked, "More like an off week if you ask me." I chuckled, but quickly covered it up.

"That's true," I paused for a moment, "Why did you follow me?"

He looked up at the sky, not surprised by my question. "It just seemed that you needed someone to talk to, not argue with.

"But all we've done since we met is argue."

"Well when you stormed out your mother was apologizing to my parents and I. Draco was talking about hexing you or something. I just figured I'd be the best option."

He was right, I would have just argued with my brother, and I would have just let my mother yell which at this moment is something I wouldn't want to deal with or be put through. Even though I don't know or like George, I think that it might not be _that _bad.

"Thank you." I tell him genuinely.

"You're welcome." He sends a small smile my way.

"This doesn't change anything though." I say.

"I know Malfoy."

We sat in a comfortable silence, until I stood up and suggested that we head back to dinner before they come looking for us.

"How do I look? Mother will be upset if look horrible." I wipe my cheeks and George scoffs.

"You ran off crying, and she'll be upset that you make-up is ruined?"

I stop and shake my head violently; "No!" he stops and looks at me with wide, curious eyes.

"Look, yes we may care about our appearances, but it isn't like that. Like I told you earlier today, there is a lot you don't know. And a few of those things I don't want my mother worrying over right now." I explain and he nods.

"Well then I should bring up what I said earlier. We are getting married; I have a right to know things."

I looked into his eyes, but didn't say anything. I walked past him toward the dining hall, but called back,

"Another day Weasley."

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it!

And just a note, this story will be fluffy, but have darker themes attached to it. It mostly deals with the repercussions of the war. Just clarifying it for some of you haha :)


End file.
